


Pegging

by cecilcross



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I hate /reader fics and I'm not even into pegging but I figured I'd write this anyway for the homies. Absolutely zero plot, literally just the smut. Its short and kinda shitty too but whatever.





	

"Look at you, taking it so well already." You reach down and run your thumb across Joji's cheek. He tilts his head towards the touch and groans as you push in further. 

"God, it's fucking big..." He moans out, letting his head fall back. You reach down and wrap your fingers around his cock, giving it a few slow strokes as you push the rest of the way in. Joji lets out a breathy moan and brings his arms up to grip the sheets on either side of his head. 

"Good?" You ask, voice nearly a whisper.

Joji just shakes his head yes, and his eyes flutter closed when you draw out and push back in again, slowly. His grip tightens on the sheets. "F-Faster," he groans, pushing his hips down onto you. His legs come up and wrap around your torso, his strong thighs digging into your sides.

You comply, and begin to thrust into him at a steady pace. You lean forward and grip his thigh with one hand and steady yourself on the bed with the other. His moans become more frequent, and you can feel his ankles flexing on your back as he squirms with pleasure. You hit a particularly good spot and his back arches off the bed, his hand flying down to jerk himself off. You swat his hand away and grab his cock, stroking it in time with your thrusts. You speed up your hips and your hand, and Joji lets out a choked groan. 

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you? Tell me how much you love it," You breathe.

"Fuck, I love it so much, it feels so good, oh god, please," Joji's voice is broken and each word is a moan.

"Please what, baby?"

"I'm - I'm gonna fucking -" He cuts off with a moan when you speed up your hand.

"You're gonna what? Are you gonna cum for me?"

"God, yes, don't stop, oh my god," He lets out a string of moans as you bury yourself as deep as you can and jack him off furiously. His back arches and he moans your name as he cums, spilling onto your hand and his chest. 

You slow down as he finishes, gently pulling back out of him and taking off the harness before falling into the bed next to him. You play with his hair as his breathing steadies and he turns to face you.

"That was...really good."


End file.
